monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MHFU: Download List
This is a list of the quests available for download, this is also a guide to the special items they give you and what they are used to make. NOT COMPLETE QUESTS 1. The Roaring Dragon In The Acient Flames Date: 27/3/08 Quest Level: 8* Quest Type: hunt Reward: 12000z Contract Fee: 1000z Map: Town Objective: hunt Teostra Conditions: Minimum HR6 2. Expunge the Funk! Date: 27/3/08 Quest Level: G1* Quest Type: Hunt Reward: 18000z Contract Fee: 1500z Map: Swamp Objective: Hunt Emerald Congalala and Congalala Conditions: Minimum HR7 3. Triumvirate of the Sands Date: 4/4/08 Quest Level: 5* Quest Type: Marathon Reward: 12300z Contract Fee: 1050z Map: Desert Objective: Hunt Daimyo Hermitaur, Tigrex, Plesioth Conditions: N/A 4. Single Wyvernn in the Big Arena Date: 4/4/08 Quest Level: G3* Quest Type: Hunt Reward: 15000z Contract Fee: 1250z Map: Big Arena Objective: Hunt Tigrex Conditions: Minimum HR7 5. Jungle Hunt! Date: 11/4/08 Quest Level: 7* Quest Type: Marathon Reward: 14100z Contract Fee: 1200z Map: Jungle Objective: Hunt Rathian, Congalala, Hypnocatrice Conditions: Minimum HR4 6. Porky Panic Party! Date: 11/4/08 Quest Level: G1* Quest Type: Kill Reward: 8400z Contract Fee: 700z Map: Arena Objective: Kill 30 Bullfango Conditions: Minimum HR7 7. Its name is 'Mega Kut-ku' !? Date: 18/4/08 Quest Level: 3* Quest Type: Hunt Reward: 6000z Contract Fee: 500z Map: Forest & Hills Objective: Hunt 2 Mini YKKs Conditions: No armor allowed 8. The crab subspecies hunting! Date: 5/8/09 Quest Level: G2* Quest Type: Hunt Reward: 27000z Contract Fee: 2250z Map: Water Arena Objective: Hunt Purple Daimyo and Red Shogun Conditions: Minimum HR7 9. Baby Boom! Flocking to Sleep Date: 25/4/08 Quest Level: 7* Quest Type: Hunt Reward: 9000z Contract Fee: 750z Map: Forest Objective: Hunt as many Hypnocatrices as you can Conditions: Minimum HR4, Minimun 2 Hypnocatrice, Maximum 10 Hypnocs 10. 2 Colors of Meow - Sm. Arena Date: 25/4/08 Quest Level: 6* Quest Type: Kill Reward: 150000z Contract Fee: 400z Map: Arena Objective: Kill 20 Felynes Conditions: 11. The Big Daddy Date: 25/4/08 Quest Level: 8* Quest Type: Special Reward: 36000z Contract Fee: 3000z Map: Tower Objective: Kill White Fatalis Conditions: Minimum HR6 12. Laurel, Please. Date: 2/5/08 Quest Level: 5* Quest Type: Marathon Reward: 12000z Contract Fee: 1000z Map: Great Arena Objective: Hunt Congalala, Rathian, Shogun Ceanataur Conditions: N/A 13. The Dia, Blos and the Diablos! Date: 2/5/08 Quest Level: G3* Quest Type: Hunt Reward: 15000z Contract Fee: 1250z Map: Old Desert Objective: Hunt Diablos Conditions: Minimum HR7 14. Aquatic Festival Date: 9/5/08 Quest Level: 8* Quest Type: Marathon Reward: 24000z Contract Fee: 2000z Map: Moat Arena Objective: Hunt Blangonga, Gravios, Khezu, Plesioth Conditions: Minimum HR4 15. Two Walls? Dark Winds Date: 9/5/08 Quest Level: G2* Quest Type: Hunt Reward: 26100z Contract Fee: 2200z Map: Moat Arena Objective: Hunt 2 Terra Shogun Ceanataurs Conditions: Minimum HR7 16.The Great Fire Hunting in the Flames Date: 16/5/08 Quest Level: G3* Quest Type: Kill Reward: 19500z Contract Fee: 1650z Map: Volcano Objective: Kill Teostra Conditions: Minimum HR9 17. Tiger of the Desert Date: 16/5/08 Quest Level: G3* Quest Type: Hunt Reward: 14100z Contract Fee: 1200z Map: Old Desert Objective: Hunt Tigrex Conditions: Minimum HR7 18. Black Wings of Fate Date: 23/5/08 Quest Level: G3* Quest Type: Special Reward: 54000z Contract Fee: 4500z Map: Castle Schrade Objective: Kill Fatalis Conditions: Minimum HR9 19. Come Here,The Wing of Sky! Date: 30/5/08 Quest Level: G3* Quest Type: Kill Reward: 18000z Contract Fee: 1500z Map: Snow Mountains Objective: Kill Kushala Conditions: Minimum HR9 20. Arena of Blood and Tears Date: 6/6/08 Quest Level: G2* Quest Type: Marathon Reward: 39000z Contract Fee: 3250z Map: Moat Arena Objective: Hunt Green Plesioth, Red Khezu, Emerald Congalala, Terra Shogun Ceanataur Conditions: Minimum HR7 21. Beasts of the Dunes Date: 13/6/08 Quest Level: G2* Quest Type: Hunt Reward: 24000z Contract Fee: 2000z Map: Desert Objective: Hunt 2 Copper Blangongas Conditions: Minimum HR7 22. The Bird Wyvern Invasion! Date: 20/6/08 Quest Level: G2* Quest Type: Marathon Reward: 37500z Contract Fee: 3150z Map: Big Arena Objective: Hunt Blue YKK, Gypceros, Hypnocatrice, Garuga (2 eared) Conditions: Minimum HR7 Best Weapon To Use In Quest: Bow 23. The Twin Shadow Under the Midnight Shadow In The Night Date: 10/4/08 Quest Level: ****** Quest Type: Slaying Reward: 54000z Contract Fee: 4500z Map: Desert Objective: Kill Two Black Diablos Conditions: Minimum HR6 24. Hunter's Fiesta! Date: 27/6/08 Quest Level: G3* Quest Type: Marathon Reward: 33000z Contract Fee: 2750z Map: Great Arena Objective: Hunt Garuga, Tigrex, Nargacuga Conditions: Minimum HR7 Special Items Quest: 1 Item: *Pirate J Ticket Purposes: *Jolly Roger Armor Quest: 4 Item: *Magazine Ticket Purposes: *GS from "Monster Hunter Orage" manga Quest: 8 Item: *Lobster Large Shell Purposes: *All Lobster weapons Quest: 10 Item: *Puppet Ticket *Hunter Ticket *Hunter Soul Ticket Purposes: *Puppet Ticket: Cat DS *'Hunter Ticket:' Hunter T-shirt, Hunter T-shirt X *'Hunter Soul Ticket:' Hunter Soul T-shirt, Hunter Soul T-shirt X Quest: 13 Item: *Dengeki Ticket *Dengeki 2G Ticket *Dengeki G Ticket Purposes: *'Dengeki Ticket, Dengeki G Ticket:' Yellow Doll Hammer and all its upgrades and counterparts. *'Dengeki 2G Ticket:' One-horned Diablos Bow Quest: 16 Item: *Pirate J Ticket G Purposes: *Pirate J Longsword *Pirate J Heavy Bowgun Quest: 19 Item: *Famitsu Ticket *Famitsu Special Ticket *Famitsu Info Book *Famitsu PT Purposes: *'Famitsu Ticket:' Fan-like Longsword(Longsword Fan"Gavas"), Fan-like DS(Iron Fans"Gavas") (not the Garuga one), Red Lobster Hammer, Red Lobster Armor, Famitsu T-shirt, Famitsu Leggings *'Famitsu Special Ticket:' The upgrades of the above weapons, Dragon Gunlance Emblem, Famitsu T-shirt and Leggings X *'Famitsu Info Book:' Upgrades of Famitsu Weapons, Famitsu T-shirt S *'Faimtsu PT:' Famitsu Leggings S Quest: 24 Item:king armor Purposes: *Puppet SnS Category:Lists